Las Gaviotas
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: Desde luego, lo ocurrido en aquella playa bien les sería muy difícil de olvidar a todas las naciones. Y no por la resaca u otros malestares precisamente.
1. Efecto CausaConsecuencia

**FanFic Identity Card**  
><strong>*Title: <strong>Las Gaviotas**  
>*Author: <strong>VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR**  
>*Uploading Date: <strong>29.05.2011 (ReUploading - 28.07.2011) Me lo borraron D:**  
>*Summary: <strong>¿Qué decir? Para empezar valdría explicar que desde luego lo ocurrido en aquella playa bien les sería muy difícil de olvidar a todas las naciones. Y no por la resaca u otros malestares precisamente.**  
>*Pairing: <strong>Todas las parejas posibles en mi imaginación o, como prefiero llamarlo yo, Total Pairings:3**  
>*Disclaimer: <strong>Prometo que siempre, siempre y siempre jamás de los jamases pondré disclaimer a esta genial obra de Himaruya Hidekaz-sama que es Axis Powers – Hetalia y que nunca escribiré sobre ella con fines lucrativos. Y si no lo cumplo, que venga Rin con una apisonadora y aplaste mi orgullo fanhetaliano y mi otakucidad. R-Amén.**  
>*Advices: <strong>Pff, si comenzase a decir todos los advices que va a haber no acabaríamos nunca, además de que se estropearía la sorpresa. Solo diré tres cosas: Tiene rango M, es comedia "amorosa" y proviene de mi mente oscura, por lo que puede ocurrir ABOSULTAMENTE de todo en este fanfic... XD Avisados quedan. Peligro de un poco de OCC XD Pero nada de lo que asustarse~ Espero :/  
>No se asusten al ver expresiones extrañas. La mayoría pertenecen o a la jerga canaria o a la española (Entendiéndose como la perteneciente a España, claro está) Todo lo que yo crea que puede causar problemas estará "traducido" al final del fic~<br>***Others: **Fic dedicado principalmente a una personita muy especial la cual siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre me alegra los días, incluso cuando siento que estoy en un sitio peor que Limbo e Infierno juntos, con solo enviarme un mensajito diciendo "Hola C:"  
>¡Saku, espero que te disfrutes tanto de este fic leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo~! ¡Y también espero que te rías mucho, tanto como para partirse la caja torácica! (Bueno, sin pasarse XD)<br>And remember: ¿SONRISA DE GATO CHESIRE O SONRISA DE DEI? ewé~  
>Dedicado también a todas aquellas que leen mis fics estrafalarios y dejan un review bonito. Me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo~ ¡Vosotras también me hacéis bastante feliz~! (Digo vosotrAs porque de momento no he encontrado a ningún otro chico leyendo esto XD Estoy FOREVER ALONE)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Las Gaviotas<strong>

Hallábanse todas las naciones, desde las más famosas a las no tan conocidas, de las grandes potencias a los pequeños países, de las que habían sobrevivido durante años a las que recién se habían formado, reunidas como era costumbre desde hacía pocos meses en una gran habitación pulcra y finamente decorada, con objetos tan valiosos que ni merecían ser expuestos en un museo.  
>Era aquella gran sala de siempre, con los países de costumbre, en aquel gran mismo edificio que era el de las Naciones Unidas, con sede en Bruselas. En resumen, era un día como otro cualquiera. O casi, pues había algo que, al escasear habitualmente, llamaba la atención por su presencia. El silencio.<br>Efectivamente, todos los países -hasta el mismísimo América, conocido por su escandalosidad- se encontraban callados y tranquilos, sentados en aquella larga mesa redonda en la que normalmente solían discutir "apaciblemente" sobre sus planes y problemas. No había susurros, no había chismorreos y desde luego no se oía insulto alguno, solo la voz profunda del que en aquellos momentos era el superior de Bélgica, un señor más ancho que alto que aparentaba muchos más años de los que en realidad había vivido, hablando sobre aburridas cuentas económicas.  
>¿Pero a qué se debía tal silencio? No era costumbre ni cuando tocaban temas peliagudos como eran las guerras, pues siempre América acababa diciendo que quería ser el héroe; Inglaterra, que no estaba de acuerdo con él -y Francia con ninguno-; Japón mostraba su poca originalidad respecto a opiniones propias; Suiza le increpaba por ello; China intentaba calmarles ofreciéndoles algunos dulces; Rusia aprovechaba el escándalo para intentar anexionarse algún país -y Bielorrusia, para intentar casarse con su hermano-; Ucrania intentaba hacerse amiga de alguien; Estonia entraba en su Facebook; Letonia temblaba ante la presencia rusa; Lituania intentaba salvarle; España se ponía tan meloso como de costumbre con Romano, el cual no paraba de gritar improperios italianos; Grecia se echaba otra siesta; Iceland comía regaliz mientras ignoraba a Dinamarca, que recibía varios golpes de Noruega; Suecia batía récords llamando 'esposa' a Finlandia; Sealand corría por toda la sala escapando de Inglaterra y diciendo que él también era una nación; Canadá se sentía como si fuese un fantasma; Kumajirou olvidaba otra vez el nombre de su dueño; Hanatamago, mascota de Finlandia, ladraba; Un gato de Grecia bufaba y al final se formaba tal albedrío que Alemania se veía obligado a gritarles cómo debían de comportarse en una junta. Entonces se formaba un pequeño silencio que, tras la opinión de Italia de comer después pasta, volvía a ser atacado por un escándalo aún mayor que el de antes. Sabiendo esto ¿por qué entonces estaba ocurriendo aquel hecho tan inusual como era la tranquilidad? La respuesta bien se podía conocer con dos sustantivos bastante conocidos: Sueño y Resaca.<br>Así era, absolutamente todos estaban muertos de sueño, sintiendo que incluso caminando podrían quedarse dormidos, y una gran mayoría sufría una resaca tal que creían que en cualquier momento el cerebro les iba a reventar dentro de su cráneo. Cada uno hacía, a su manera, un esfuerzo por permanecer despierto -o al menos aparentarlo- ante las posibles broncas que podían provenir de sus jefes si les encontrasen dormidos, además de la humillación que ello suponía:  
>Algunos, como América, Rusia o Francia, escondían la cara tras algún papel -o la bufanda, en el caso del ruso- y aprovechaban aquel pequeño encubrimiento para cerrar los ojos. A pesar de ello no podían descansar demasiado, pues al poco tiempo tenían que hacer como si estuviesen atendiendo, aunque hubiesen perdido el hilo de la charla hacía rato. Otros, como Alemania, Austria, Japón, Suecia o Suiza, eran más honestos y luchaban interiormente contra el sueño, demostrando ser los más despiertos. Unos cuantos, como Dinamarca, Letonia, Inglaterra, Grecia, España o incluso los hermanos Italia, parecían estar teniendo una visión del futuro mezclada con un modo zombie, un estado catatónico y la capacidad de dormitar con los ojos abiertos, pues llevaban un buen rato sin moverse ni para pestañear, mirando tan "atentos" al jefe belga y las diapositivas que explicaba que, de no ser por el sinuoso movimiento que hacía su pecho al respirar, más de uno pensaría que se habían muerto en el sitio. El resto, aunque permanecían despiertos, no podían evitar que sus ojos se cerrasen. Todos evitaban caer dormidos, pues más de uno ya se había dado con la cabeza en la mesa por ello.<br>La charla era mortalmente aburrida, el tiempo pasaba horriblemente lento y cierto rubio corpulento, Alemania, sentía que si no se terminaba rápidamente acabaría igual que Italia: en estado catatónico. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, recabilando sobre la posibilidad de apoyar un rato la cabeza ahí, y entonces lo vio. En frente suyo, dispuesto sobre un montón de documentos que trataban cifras y operaciones aún por leer, se encontraba un misterioso papel doblado a la mitad, cuyo contenido se dejaba ver aún a pesar de estar escrito por la otra cara. Con disimulo y vigilando que nadie se percatase, tomó el papel y lo desdobló, revelando su contenido. ¿Qué pondría? En nada supo la respuesta:

"_Vaya, menudo fiestón el de anoche, ¿eh?  
>Esto hay que repetirlo de nuevo en cuanto tengamos ocasión, ¿sí?<br>PD: Hazlo pasar, pero procura que no lo lean los superiores."_

Escudriñó con la mirada la sala, intentando encontrar al posible autor de lo que acababa de leer, mas no pareció dar con el culpable. La pequeña carta estaba escrita con tinta negra y la única pluma capaz de pintar en esa tonalidad era la que en aquellos momentos se encontraba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del jefe belga, el cual no paraba de hablar ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo en poco tiempo. Además tenía una caligrafía tan horrible como irreconocible. En su vida había visto tal letra -se podía decir que en comparación escribía mejor un manco diestro con la izquierda y los ojos tapados- y desde luego no fue capaz de relacionarla con nadie conocido. De todas formas difícilmente pudo ser cualquier nación, pues en su mayoría se encontraban al borde del colapso mental.  
>Suspiró, volviendo a leer la nota. Sí, menudo fiestón, pensó irónicamente a la vez que, poco a poco, se comenzaba a sumir en sus recuerdos de hacía apenas un día.<br>"_Encontrábase el rubio anteriormente mencionado yendo de un lado a otro de su casa. Cogía algunas prendas -como shorts, camisetas o bóxers- y rápidamente los colocaba en una antigua y pequeña, aunque espaciosa, maleta de piel marrón. Después volvía a repetir este mismo proceso una y otra vez, sin apenas variantes. Estaba preparando la maleta para irse de viaje apenas un día a una pequeña isla subtropical._  
><em>Toda esta idea de pasar unas muy cortas vacaciones fue causada, principalmente, por un correo que hacía poco tiempo había llegado a su buzón. Dictaba una invitación para pasar algún tiempo en Tenerife* -Islas Canarias-, más concretamente en su capital, Santa Cruz de Tenerife, que quedaba muy cerca del mar -o como solían decir por aquellos lares, "A tiro piedra"*-. Luego de que se terminasen de asentar cada uno de los invitados en uno de los más lujosos hoteles de aquella zona, irían a una playa tan conocida como poco visitada llamada Las Gaviotas y celebrarían una merienda-cena, en la que festejarían la puesta en marcha de un nuevo tratado más considerado con Madre Tierra, además del gran golpe asestado contra el terrorismo. Estaba firmada por el país británico, Arthur.<em>  
><em>En otras circunstancias hubiese ignorado la petición, tomándola por una broma pesada o una trampa, pero tratándose de que llevaban ya bastantes años con unas relaciones pacíficas y saludables entre todos -o casi todos, pues en África no paraban con las guerrillas- terminó accediendo.<em>  
><em>El alemán, apresurándose, arregló algunos detalles de última hora, como comprobar que todas las luces estaban desconectadas y las ventanas cerradas, y rápidamente, y con todas las maletas en mano, se metió en un taxi solicitado que recientemente había llegado. A aquellas horas de la noche los taxistas no abundaban demasiado. Tenía que darse prisa si quería conseguir el único vuelo directo con plazas al aeropuerto de Los Rodeos, al norte de la isla tinerfeña.<em>  
><em>¡Al fin tierra! Nunca había creído que tomase tanto tiempo aterrizar un simple aeroplano. Resoplando de cansancio y molestia comenzó el descenso de las escaleras que unían el suelo del avión con el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje y, al terminar ésto, miró a su alrededor, observando toda la belleza y contraste de aquella parte de la isla. A su derecha, donde se acababa todo rastro humano, se podía ver unas altas montañas -volcanes inactivos en realidad. Hecho que desconocía el alemán-, cubiertas casi en su totalidad por una densa arboleda, las cuales se alzaban como fieles guardaespaldas y daban un inmenso rodeo, dejando solo una posibilidad de escapatoria; a su izquierda la tierra descendía hasta sumergirse en una enorme extensión de agua, el mar.<em>  
><em>Por lo visto se había quedado embobado mirando tal paisaje, pues un señor un tanto mayor -pero que no por ello dejaba de expresar jovialidad en su rostro- se le acercó, extrañado de que se quedase tan quieto, devolviéndole a la realidad:<em>  
><em>- Señor, apresúrese, que si sigue aplatanao se l'ehcapará la guagua*- dijo con su singular acento y sin dejar de sonreír antes de apresurarse él también y alcanzar en poco tiempo a los últimos <em>_pasajeros que formaban parte de aquel gran grupo, que iba en una dirección concreta: la estación de autobuses._  
><em>Alemania solo se le quedó mirando, extrañado y confuso. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Algo sobre señor y darse prisa era lo único que había comprendido. Ésto último le recordó que tenía que tomar el autobús para que le llevase al aeropuerto norte, donde no pudieron aterrizar, para su mala suerte, por una densa neblina que se había levantado*. Con paso acelerado, más sin parecer en ningún momento que estaba corriendo, llegó cerca del vehículo a tiempo, pues ya los últimos pasajeros estaban subiendo. Dejó su equipaje en el maletero,fue rápido junto al encargado de la lista de viajeros, un señor tan flaco que en su uniforme cabrían dos como él y con pintas de pijo, y con voz seria le explicó educadamente:<em>  
><em>-Disculpe el retraso. Me... entretuve por el camino. Soy Ludwig Weilschmidt.<em>  
><em>El señor buscó hábilmente su nombre en la lista y, antes de apuntarlo, le echó una mirada mezclada de estirado con un suspiro que parecía decir entre líneas "Dios, como está el mundo de hoy día que hasta los mismísimos alemanes se retrasan. A saber dónde quedó la puntualidad".<em>  
><em>Alemania simplemente subió al autocar, extrañado por la reacción del revisor. Se adentró a través de un estrecho pasillo, llegando a su asiento situado casi al fondo del vehículo. Poco después el autobús comenzaba su recorrido hacia el aeropuerto de Los Rodeos.<em>  
><em>Ya hacía rato que no despegaba la cara, por decirlo de cierto modo, de la ventanilla, mirando a través de ella. Y no era precisamente el paisaje monótono de rocas y más rocas lo que le mantenía ocupado sino, más bien, la abuelita de al lado suyo. No estaría así si aquella señora, ya muy entrada en canas, no le hubiese comenzado a mirar de arriba a abajo con tanta lujuria, la cual bien podría competir con la que miraba su hermano en ocasiones a Austria -o Francia siempre a todo lo que se movía-. ¡Incluso se había atrevido a guiñarle el ojo pícaramente, como queriendo insinuar cosas censurables! Un escalofrío de puro terror recorría la espalda del alemán cada vez que lo recordaba.<em>  
><em>Pasó así la mayor parte del trayecto -la mayor parte porque de vez en cuando tenía que girar la cabeza para no sufrir una futura tortícolis-, que duró más de hora y media a causa de los atascos vacacionales. Por suerte suya el autobús tardó lo mínimo en estacionarse y aquella señora que lo había tenido temblando de miedo había tomado otra dirección bien opuesta a la suya. Suspiró aliviado. Bien, ahora tocaba coger un taxi. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba plagado de taxistas que babeaban ante dinero extranjero como buitres ante un gran festín. Sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió uno y tomó rumbo al corazón de la isla, Santa Cruz de Tenerife.<em>  
><em>Bajó, después de pagarle los servicios al conductor, bufando cuan toro embravecido frente a un pañuelo rojo. Aquel taxista, desde luego, le había dado una buena sablada con la tarifa. Suspiró, todavía enojado, viendo como el taxi aceleraba, alejándose lo más rápido que la señalización le permitía -incluso puede que un poco más-. Hizo amago de observar la zona, con intenciones de despejar la mente de aquel otro infortunio. A derecha, izquierda y espalda abundaban edificios, a la vista metálicos, de caras oficinas y lujosos apartamentos. Dos carreteras las separaban entre sí. Era un cruce. Algunos árboles frondosos pintaban las aceras, y las dejaban llenas de restos de sus flores ya mustias. En frente suyo se encontraba un enorme edificio que en grandes letras de neón iluminadas decía su nombre, "Hotel Atlántico"*, junto a una solitaria estrella de ránking. Desde luego no se quedaron cortos de presupuesto al elegir el lugar de hospedaje, pensó con ironía.<em>  
><em>Echó unos últimos vistazos rápidos, derecha e izquierda, antes de abandonar aquella calle dormida, poco transitada por la hora y entrar en el susodicho hotel. Tendría que aprovechar para investigar aquella zona en cuanto se diese el alba -manías alemanas- y relajarse un poco antes de que tuviese que ir a la playa con tremenda "pandilla" de naciones. Bueno, había algo positivo: vería a Japón, el cual andaba siempre tan ocupado reconstruyendo su país y devolviendo todo a la normalidad que no podía hacer apenas vida social; o mejor aún, a Italia, con el cual no había hablado desde que comenzó aquella guerra con Libia. Solo había algo que hacía sentir ganas de coger el primer vuelo de vuelta a su país que encontrase: El hermano de Italia. Y es cada vez que le veía le acababa dejando la cabeza loca... y llena de tomates -y eso a pesar de que aquel prestigioso científico explicó que los tomates disminuían las ganas de pelear-.<em>  
><em>Suspirando ante estos "fantásticos" recuerdos de su antiguo día a día entró en su recién asignada habitación. Miró la cama, doble, de sábanas blancas y pulcramente hecha, justo como a él le gustaba. Sentía como le llamaba, invitándole a echarse una pequeña siesta en ella. Dejó el equipaje a un lado e hizo lo ordenado. Al fin y al cabo tras tanto viaje y papeleo se había ganado un merecido descanso, ¿no? Llamó antes a recepción por el teléfono de encima de la mesilla de noche, solicitando el servicio despertador hotelero. Luego de esto, y al contrario de lo que su yo consciente esperaba, se quedó, en muy poco tiempo, profundamente dormido.<em>  
>"La lluvia caía como un manto denso, lanzada desde unas nubes tormentosas que no paraban de tronar en señal de disgusto. El cielo estaba cabreado. El viento silbaba, trayendo consigo el canto de cien lobos. La tierra, mustia y obsoleta, se encharcaba, formando pequeños arroyos frente al insistente aguacero. Los escasos árboles que sobrevivían en la zona hablaban con sus hojas al compás del aire. Todo en aquel lugar parecía con vida y expresaba un mismo sentimiento: Enfado. Horror. Odio.<br>- Ríndete, maldito sádico. Ha llegado tu fin... El tuyo y el de toda esta jodida guerra que provocaste... - Cierto rubio de lentes apuntaba con un rifle de asalto, junto a otras cuatro naciones, a un caído Ludwig. Éste alzó, desde su posición de rodillas y maniatado, la vista para observar a un grupo de naciones furiosas. Tal era el odio que se reflejaba en los ojos de aquellos cinco que si las miradas llegasen a matar ya lo habrían fulminado un millón de veces sin necesidad de armas. El corpulento de pelo claro, casi blanco, y bufanda, Iván, mantenía prisionero a su inconsciente hermano. Ahora había pasado a la propiedad del ruso.  
>- Te perdonamos una vez...<br>- Es curioso como "perdonáis" al prójimo los de vuestra calaña... - Osó interrumpir el alemán al americano con un comentario cínico.  
>- Sí... - Respondió secamente el de lentes antes de proseguir.- Solo que si aquella vez te pareció injusticia, desde luego lo que ocurrirá a partir de hoy te parecerá el mismísimo infierno... - Continuó sin bajar el arma, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.- Te haremos pagar todos y cada uno de los destrozos que tú y tus secuaces provocasteis al mundo entero...<br>- Os sería más cómodo matarme aquí en el sitio, ¿o me equivoco? - Dijo retativo, sin nada ya que perder.  
>- Ganas no nos faltan, eso ni lo dudes, pero jamás mataríamos a otra nación, y menos cuando está indefensa. Eso es un acto más propio de un vil, malvado y loco como tú que de un héroe... - Poco a poco se iba cerrando el círculo en torno al derrotado. Alemania no contestó. Solo pensaba en lo ocurrido, en todas amistades que perdió, en el creciente número de enemigos que se ganó y lo peor, en la traición del que había considerado su mejor y más leal amigo.<br>Poco a poco el círculo se fue cerrando, peligrosamente. Muy peligrosamente...

* * *

><p>¡Aprendamos un poco más! C:<br>***Tenerife*.** Isla volcánica preciosa y monosa donde vive servidor C: Es la isla más grande y molonosa de todas (Pero eso no significa que sea la única) De las siete que hay (Tenerife, Gran Canaria, Fuerteventura, Lanzarote, La Palma, El Hierro y La Gomera) es una de las dos que alberga la provincialidad (Canarias. Provinicias: Santa Cruz de Tenerife (¡A donde van las naciones!) y que recoje a Tenerife, La Palma, El Hierro y La Gomera / Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, que recoje a Gran Canaria, Fuerteventura y Lanzarote, junto al islote habitado de La Graciosa C:) Tiene playas, pero pocas son de arena, y menos de arena blanca (Que yo sepa, Las Teresitas y Las Américas). El resto son de rocas XD.  
>¡Además en Tenerife está el Teide, un volcán inactivo donde habita Guayota, un demonio del folklore antiguo guanche (Guanches = Antiguos habitantes de Chinet (Isla de Tenerife) y, en general, sobrenombre con el que se suele conocer a los que vivían en todo el archipiélago antes de la conquista española). ¡Es el pico más alto de España, con 3.718 metros sobre el nivel del mar y 7.000 desde la base!~ Siempre que llueve tiene nieve~<br>***A tiro piedra*.** Que queda muy cerca. De la jerga española.  
><strong>*Señor, apresúrese, que si sigue aplatanao se l'ehcapará la guagua*.<strong> Realmente no se escribe así, pero lo puse a drede para que viesen cómo se pronuncia más o menos. Su traducción vendría a ser como: Señor, dese prisa, que si sigue embobado perderá el autobús/autocar. Es jerga canaria XD  
><strong>* <strong>La suerte del viajero (?). Casi siempre hay niebla en el aeropuerto de Los Rodeos (Al norte) y por ello desvían todos los vuelos al aeropuerto Reina Sofía (Al sur). La distancia entre ambos puede ser desde hora y media hasta dos de travesía, según esté el tráfico en la autopista.  
><strong>*Hotel Atlántico*. <strong>Mentira cochina que tiene una estrella. Tiene CINCO y porque es lo máximo. Queda en la capital tinerfeña y es de los más lujosos que hay en el norte. Han ido hasta las celebridades del fútbol. ¡Hace poco fueron los del Real Madrid! :/  
>Es curioso porque primero iba a ser un One-shot, luego simplemente iba a tener dos capítulos... ¡Y ahora resulta que tengo que cortarlo a la mitad porque el primero me está quedando extremadamente largo!<br>En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir. Que en el siguiente capítulo ya aperecerán más pairings que el LudFeli~ Solo tengan un poquito de paciencia. Además, si dije al principio que era un Total Pairings es porque lo será~ Yo no miento owo)7 Me voy a terminar rápidamente el segundo cap~ ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulito!~~  
>Recuerden, los Reviews hacen felices a los escritores, y más aún ponéis críticas constructivas u opiniones sobre la historia. ¡Decidme si realmente os está haciendo gracia, per favore! C:<br>Responderé personalmente a los reviews escritos~ (?) Ahí, a lo professional, Fuck Yea.~  
>Ciao, minna~<p> 


	2. Ya llegaron algunos

¡Aquí volví con el segundo chapter! Justo como les prometí~ Porque servidor cumple sus promesas.  
>¡Disfrútenlo! .7.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.- Ya llegaron algunos...<strong>

Poco a poco el círculo se fue cerrando peligrosamente. Muy peligrosamente...  
>Y ya cuando parecía que no podía cerrarse más sin que los aliados acabasen siendo uno con el teutón, todo dio un giro vertiginosa e inesperadamente rápido. El murmullo de viento y árboles fue sustituido por un insistente sonido estridente, los rayos se transformaron en fuegos artificiales con forma de comida, el suelo muerto se llenó de flores coloridas típicas de los dibujos animados, las nubes negras se volvieron blancas y desarrollaron caritas infantiles de felicidad, el cielo se tiñó de azul y gallinas y peces voladores comenzaron a cruzarlo volando y de donde antes había cadáveres y heridos surgió un gato naranja de infinitas patas que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Además, todos -incluso el no consciente Prussia- saltaron, abalanzándose sobre un extrañado Alemania, gritando todos con una misma voz:<br>- ¡PLAYA, PARTY, FIESTA, DOITSU, PIZZA, PASTA, VEE~!  
>Ludwig se creía morir bajo tal cantidad de peso -especialmente el del americano y el ruso-."<br>_Un todavía adormilado Alemania volvía poco a poco de aquella rara pesadilla. Ya no estaban los aliados, ni su hermano, ni tampoco todas aquellas cosas carentes de lógica. Sin embargo, el ruido persistente y el peso que sentía no desaparecieron. Al contrario, parecieron aumentar. De repente, fuese lo que fuese, lo que estaba encima suyo se bajó y, con un sonido extraño, paró el escándalo._  
><em>- ¡Ciao, ve~!... ¿Eh? No, no compro enciclopedias, gracias~... … … ¿Ah?, ¿servicio despertador? No, de eso tampoco compro, ve~ - Dijo una voz harto conocida. Poco después se oyó un "Clack" que la mente del alemán, ahora un poco más despierta, pudo identificar como el sonido ocurrido tras terminar una llamada.<em>  
><em>De nuevo otro golpe como el del sueño. Este incluso casi le hace atragantarse consigo mismo.<em>  
><em>- Wa, Doitsu durmiendo es tan macho y tan rudo~... ¡No se despierta ni siquiera cuando salto encima suyo~! Ve~<em>  
><em>¿Hm? ¿Acaso el que estaba encima suyo era Italia? Por la voz y su muletilla, inconfundiblemente sí que lo era, razonó para sí el alemán, que todavía aparentaba estar dormido a ojos externos.<em>  
><em>- ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Es como el cuento aquel que leí hace poco~!... Aquel que iba sobre una princesa...Hm, ¿cómo era?... Ahora no recuerdo el nombre, ve~...<em>  
><em>¿Y eso a qué vino? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que era como qué?. Ludwig estaba confundido. Apenas entendía de qué estaba hablando Feliciano en aquellos momentos.<em>  
><em>- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya recuerdo! Era... Se titulaba... ¡"La Cenicienta durmiente y sus siete enanitos"! Ve~... Así es~... Doitsu es como la princesa durmiente esa. Una malvada bruja celosa de cejas enoooormes y comida asquerosa le echó una malvada maldición malvada porque es muy malvada y yo, como buen caballero de sangre morada que soy, tengo que despertarle con un beso de amor <em>_verdadero~! ¡Allá voy, ve!~_  
><em>Sintió como Italia se movía encima suyo. ¿Pero de qué se supone que estaba hablando? Su mente le hizo reaccionar rápidamente al escuchar la palabra "beso".<em>  
><em>- ¡VEE, TERREMOTO!~ - Pocos segundos después cierto italiano caía cama abajo, empujado por un alemán que actuaba en defensa propia.- ¡Ay!... ¿Hm? ¡Ah, al fin ya despertaste! ¡Que bien, ve!~ <em>  
><em>- Tonto... - Contestó el teutón mirándolo medio incorporado desde encima de la cama, sonrojado.- Te lo has inventado todo... ¡Para empezar, es príncipe de sangre azul y no caballero de sangre morada! ¡Además, ese cuento ni siquiera existe!... Por no decir que... - Agitó levemente la cabeza. ¿Pero de qué se suponía que estaba hablando? ¡Eso no era lo que le tenía que decir al italiano!- ¿Pero qué digo?... Italia... ¿Cómo sabías dónde me quedé a dormir? No, peor... ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar en mi habitación? ¿Y qué manera de despertar a la gente es esa? ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que llevas espiándome?... - Comenzó a formularle un correntío de preguntas, sin dejar apenas tiempo para que el italiano las respondiese, a la vez que le echaba la bronca por el comportamiento, maleducado e indecente a su parecer, de Feliciano -poderosa combinación alemana capaz de aburrir al más divertido-.<em>  
><em>- Ve... etto... … … ¡Ah, Doitsu, pero qué hora es! ¡Llegarás tarde al entrenamiento!<em>  
><em>- ¿Eh?... ¡Oh, mierda! - Reaccionó inmediatamente el alemán, levantándose como un rayo a coger el despertador blanco con el logotipo del hotel para ver cuan tarde se le había hecho.- … Un momento... Si estoy de vacaciones. ¡No tengo que entrenar!... Grrrr... ¡Italia! - Buscó rápidamente con la mirada al causante de tal sobresalto y, para su sorpresa, lo encontró en la otra punta de la habitación, junto a su maleta.<em>  
><em>- ¡Tranquilo, Doitsu! ¡Hoy me encargo yo de deshacer tu maleta, ve!~ - Dijo alegremente ordenando a su manera la ropa de Ludwig, es decir, colocándolas todas en un mismo cajón y totalmente a presión.<em>  
><em>Alemania, cansado aún habiendo recién despertado de aquella "siesta", volvió a acostarse en la cama, casi dejándose caer. El italiano respondió saltando hacia el alemán, cayendo al lado suyo.<em>  
><em>- ¡Doitsu no puede volver a quedarse dormido, ve~! ¡Si no, llegaremos tarde a la playa! Además, tiene que preparar su mochila como hice yo, ve~ Mira~... - Dijo cogiendo su bolsa del suelo y mostrándosela con aparente orgullo.<em>  
><em>- Está bien, está bien... - Dijo dándose por vencido. Haría lo que el otro dijo. <em>  
><em>Se incorporó sin demasiada prisa y tomó su bolsa de militar verde del suelo -la cual estaba ahí a causa de que el italiano la había dejado tirada al "ordenar"-. Luego cogió lo necesario para un día en la playa, es decir, toalla, gafas de sol, su gorra militar, crema solar y bañador grisáceo con rayas verde-oscuras, y lo metió ordenadamente en la susodicha bolsa. Italia parecía mirar tan confundido como intrigado la última prenda que había guardado Alemania, por lo que éste se atrevió a preguntar:<em>  
><em>- Me imagino que llevarás bañador tú también, ¿no? - Alzó una ceja.<em>  
><em>Italia negó con la cabeza, mirándole y sin decir ni una sola palabra, todavía confundido.<em>  
><em>- ¿Y cómo se supone que pensabas bañarte en el mar, eh? - De nuevo volvía a echarle la bronca, aunque ahora un poco más leve. En el fondo ya se lo esperaba.<em>  
><em>Buscó de nuevo en el cajón abarrotado.<em>  
><em>- Toma... - se volvió hacia el italiano, tendiéndole un bañador, en este caso rojo con rayas azules a los lados.- Usa éste, no me importa. Te quedará un poco grande pero al menos no te bañarás desnudo.<em>  
><em>- Pero, Doitsu...<em>  
><em>- ¡No hay excusas que valgan! - Ordenó con su característico tono militar. Dejó el bañador rojo sobre la cama, junto a Feliciano.- Voy a arreglarme. En cuanto termine salimos, así que mira a ver si te falta algo. No tardaré mucho... - Dijo esto último dirigiéndose al baño.<em>  
><em>- Hai, taichou!* - Fue la respuesta del italiano, que a la vez que lo decía con gran ímpetu alzaba la mano al estilo saludo militar.<em>  
><em>Pasado esto, el alemán se encerró en el cuarto de aseo. Ignoraba por completo el brillo entre <em>_malicioso y rebelde que apareció momentáneamente a sus espaldas._  
><em>A bastantes kilómetros del hotel dos personas ya habían llegado a la playa. Eran los primeros y, por lo tanto, se encargarían de coger un buen sitio y preparar algunas cosas. Cierto rubio de lentes habló:<em>  
><em>- Vaya, sí que está desierto esto para el buen tiempo que hace~ <em>  
><em>- Sí. A la gente de por aquí no les suele gustar mucho esta playa... - Explicó el otro, también rubio aunque de cejas prominentes y menor altura. Iba más adelantado que Alfred, ya que éste se había embobado un poco con la estampa playera, caminando en una dirección concreta. Ya había elegido el lugar perfecto donde se asentarían todos.<em>  
><em>- Hey, ¿por qué nos ponemos tan lejos del mar? Dentro de poco hará más sol, la arena es negra y... ¡Y los héroes no pueden quemarse los pies de camino a la toalla! - Alzó una pierna, como justificando así su excusa y perdió, por un momento, el equilibrio, casi cayendo con las no pocas cosas que cargaba.<em>  
><em>- Tonto, después subirá mucho la marea. Por eso no podemos ponernos muy cerca. - Le explicó con un tono como si ya conociese cada palmo de aquel lugar, tal vez debido a los frecuentes viajes que realizaba a estas islas solo, en busca de paz, tranquilidad -muy imposible de conseguir con América y Francia pululando a su lado- y un merecido descanso.<em>  
><em>Se detuvo en un punto y volteó para mirar al de lentes, indicándole sin palabras, solo con aquel gesto, dónde debía de dejar las cosas.<em>  
><em>- Jaja~... - Rió dejando las cosas en el sitio ordenado. - Mira, la gente te observa como si me hubieses esclavizado y obligado a cargar con todo~<em>  
><em>- ¡I-Idiota! ¡Yo no hice eso!... ¡Yo propuse de repartirnos el trabajo por igual y tú, simplemente, no me dejaste ni coger una mísera bolsa porque, según tú "los héroes se encargan de cargar con todo"! - Dijo mosqueado, imitándole con cierta burla.<em>  
><em>- ¡Y así es! ¿Cuántas personas has visto que sean capaz de cargar con cuatro mochilas, tres bolsas, una nevera portátil y toda la compra ellos solos? Aparte de mí, ¡ninguna! ¡Porque yo soy el héroe y soy superfuerte! Jaja~... ¿Eh? ¡Pero no me ignores! - Añadió, dejando de lado su típica pose de superhéroe americano, al ver como Inglaterra abría una de las mochilas sin prestarle la más mínima atención.<em>  
><em>- Date prisa... - Le ordenó en cierto modo.- El resto no tardará mucho en llegar.<em>  
><em>El americano afirmó enérgicamente y, con sus "superdotes de superhéroe", comenzó a prepararlo todo. Se fijó en que la nevera tenía el suficiente hielo como para mantener frescas las bebidas, que la comida no había sufrido ningún percance durante el camino y que realmente no se olvidaron de nada.<em>  
><em>Concentrados cada uno en sus cosas, un alboroto de fondo captó su atención, haciéndoles voltear en busca de los causantes.<em>  
><em>- Ya os dije que aquí no podemos ir así por la calle... ¡Que la nueva ley que han puesto lo prohíbe!* - Gritó uno.<em>  
><em>- Mon amí, pues me parece una norma realmente estúpida. Deberías tener más cuidado con los jefes políticos que te tocan. - Le recomendó el otro, en respuesta.<em>  
><em>- Kesesesé... ¡Yo en vez de prohibirlo lo obligaría! Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos del grandioso YO~... - Comentó un tercero, seguido del "piopio" de su mascota alada y amarilla.<em>  
><em>España, Francia y Prussia corrían despavoridos lo más rápido que daban de sí sus piernas en dirección la parejita de habla inglesa, huyendo de unos policías que les perseguían.<em>  
><em>- ¡Rápido, Inglaterra, escóndenos! - Pidió "ayuda" el francés al británico.<em>  
><em>- ¡No, ni en broma! ¡A saber qué habréis hecho!<em>  
><em>- ¡Ayúdanos o les diré a los mano-porra* que eres un ex-vándalo! ¡Ex-vándalo con piel de gentleman! - Francis le señaló, como acusándole, antes de tirarse literalmente debajo de un montón de toallas y cosas, escondiéndose de los policías que ya andaban bastante cerca. Por otra parte, Antonio se tapó la cara con una gorra que le robó temporalmente al americano y se acostó, simulando estar tomando simplemente el sol o dormido. Gilbert, por su parte, reaccionó demasiado tarde. Los policías ya habían entrado en la playa y les buscaban arduamente como un tigre <em>_hambriento a su presa. Solo le quedaba una escapatoria posible._  
><em>Se volteó rápidamente y corrió hacia el mar, cogiendo de la mano a una pobre chica que simplemente estaba de camino y a la que ni siquiera conocía. Todo con tal de disimular lo más posible.<em>  
><em>- Ja! ¡Bañémonos! ¡El agua está genial! - Se adentró junto a la chica en el mar. Luego comenzó a bucear. Así, si buscaban por allí difícilmente le encontrarían y tal vez así conseguiría despistar a sus perseguidores.<em>  
><em>Y pareció funcionar, pues los policías se marcharon al poco rato, incómodos.<em>  
><em>- Antonie, dime, ¿ya se fueron? - Preguntó el francés con un todo de voz apagado que parecía pedir a gritos y en silencio "¡sacádme de aquí, por favor!".<em>  
><em>- Hm...- Con su mayor disimulo, el español alzó la gorra que le impedía la vista y se fijó en lo que preguntó su compañero. - Sí, ya se marcharon. Ya puedes salir de tu escondite~... - Dijo incorporándose, quedando sentado en la arena.<em>  
><em>- Buf! Menos mal~... - Salió él también de su tapadera. - Me estaba quedando si oxígeno ahí abajo. ¡Si el aire estaba más denso que en Chernobyl! Que calor que hacía, además~... - Se abanicó levemente con la mano. Iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por un ataque inglés.<em>  
><em>- ¿¡A quién llamas tú ex-vándalo en piel de gentleman, eh, idiota! - Comenzó a estrangularlo, y más fuerte aún después de que el americano le preguntase si realmente lo había sido, que él no sabía nada de esa faceta suya.<em>  
><em>- A todo eso... - Inquirió un tanto ignorado España, tranquilamente, escudriñando con la mirada a cierto albino. - ¿Dónde estará Prussia? Espero que no le hayan cogido...<em>  
><em>A lo lejos, el mencionado subía a la superficie, como invocado, en busca del preciado oxígeno.<em>  
><em>- ¡Kesesesé, sin duda soy el mejor del mundo mundial entero escondiéndome!~ - Se autoalagó. Luego recordó a la persona que había "secuestrado" para llevar a cabo su plan de huída.- ¡Ah, lo siento bastante, kesesé!~ - Se excusó, sin girarse para mirarla a la cara, antes de de explicarle la situación, graciosa a su parecer.- Resultaba que aquellos policías me perseguían, ¡ya sabrás cómo son los celos~! ¡Es que hasta los hombres mueren por el esbelto y sexy cuerpo del hermoso grandioso YO!~ - Se llevó las manos a las caderas, haciendo movimientos extraños y sinuosos. Se volteó al notar que la chica, a sus espaldas, no respondía.- Jaja, ¿acaso también acabó prendada de mí la señorit-... - Quedó estupefacto al ver de quién se trataba en realidad.<em>  
><em>- Tú tan ególatra como siempre, ¿no?...<em>  
><em>- ¡Marimacha! ¿¡Pero tú que haces aquí! - Gritó, señalando a Elizaveta.<em>  
><em>- ¿¡Cómo que qué hago! ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta, invitaron a TODAS las naciones! Es más, eres tú el que no debería estar aq-...- Detuvo la conversación a gritos al notar como al prusiano se le iba la mirada descaradamente hacia su camiseta, transparentada por el agua, o más bien hacia sus pechos. - Grr... ¡Serás...! - Preparó su conocida arma, agarrándola con seguridad, y le asestó un sartenazo cargado de toda la ira que con una sola palabra no podía expresar.- ¡PERVERTIDO!...<em>  
><em>- ¡Ghyagh! - Gilbert casi salía disparado por semejante golpe.- ¿¡Estás loca o qué! ¿¡Acaso nunca puedes dejar esa maldita sartén ni para ir a la playa! ¿¡Pero tú que complejo tienes, marimacha!<em>  
><em>- ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames marimacha, blancucho! - Alzó la sartén, lista para golpearle de nuevo.<em>  
><em>- ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Por eso te llamo marimacha, marimacha! ¡Marimacha! - Comenzó a burlarse mientras corría, huyendo de una húngara ardiente de rabia.- ¿Acaso quieres que le cuente a todos lo que creías de pequeña sobre las capitales, eh? ¿Quieres que lo diga, marimacha? - Sin esperar la respuesta siquiera reveló el secreto.- ¡Oigan, escuchen! ¡Hungría de pequeña creía que era un hombre y que le crecería un "fusil de asalto" entre las piernas! Jajajaja~ - Grita lo más fuerte que dan de sí sus pulmones, enterándose toda la playa.<em>  
><em>- ¡Cuando te pille verás! ¡Te vas a quedar más blanco de lo que estás! ¡No te vas a reconocer ni tú mismo frente al espejo! Grrr... - Corría todo lo que podía la húngara detrás del prusiano, con cierta desventaja.- ¡Ven acá que te voy a dar sartenazos de dos en dos hasta que sumen impares!<em>  
><em>- ¡Jaja, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí!~ ¡Nadie es tan rápido como yo! ¡Jamás me <em>_alcanzarás!~. - Mientras se volteaba para reírse de la húngara tropezó con una pequeña duna que el mar caprichoso había formado. Calló de bruces al suelo con un sonoro "BPF!". _  
><em>Luego de haber asimilado tremenda caída tonta se giró, quedando apoyado sobre su costado derecho.<em>  
><em>- ¡Buf, menudo golpe! CofCof... - Tosió, haciendo luego una mueca de desagrado.- Creo que he tragado arena. Puej... Como sea, veamos por dónde va la lentorra de la loca de la sar-... - Fue entonces cuando la sombra de la última persona que en aquellos momentos le apetecía ver le cubrió. Alzó la vista y con un hilito de voz casi inaudible y agudo, dijo.- … -tén...<em>  
><em>- Bueno, ¿estás listo? - La dueña de susodicho artilugio de cocina le miraba con una sonrisa macabra y casi lanzando rayos láser asesinos por los ojos. Alzó su arma por encima del hombro, bien alto.<em>  
><em>Lo que vino a continuación generó tal estruendo que más de uno de los allí presentes creyó que por allí estaba desfilando una banda militar tocando un solo de platos chocados.<em>  
><em>- Anda, ¿esa de ahí no es Hungría?~ - Señaló España. Él también había caído en la curiosidad de saber la causa del alboroto.<em>  
><em>- ¿Hm? - Inglaterra soltó al pobre de Francis, el cual había pasado por verde, morado y negro, y ahora su rostro se tornaba blanco nieve. - Vaya, eso parece. Sí que ha llegado puntual...<em>  
><em>- Oh, vaya... El francés murió... - Comentó por otra parte el americano, aburrido, como si fuese un hecho que ya se venía venir. Con el pie pokeaba levemente al mencionado.<em>  
><em>- ¡Mejor! ¡Se lo tiene merecido por insultarme siempre y decir que los platos que yo preparo no son comida sino experimentos nucleares! - Bufó el inglés.<em>  
><em>- ¡Pero es que es verdad! ¿¡Cuándo lo vas a reconoces! Nadie que haya probado tus scones ha sobrevivido para contarlo al día siguiente. ¡Ni si quiera una hora después! Como mucho se podía recuperar tras tres semanas, ¡y eso si es una nación!<em>  
><em>- ¡Mierda, franchute engreído! ¿¡Cuándo te piensas morir de verdad! - Le volvió a atacar.<em>  
><em>- ¡Si eso es lo que quieres tú, cejotas hortera, entonces... ¡NUNCA! - Se defendió como pudo Francis.<em>  
><em>Así comenzó de nuevo otra pelea entre ambos. Mientras, el español y el americano les miraban divertidos.<em>  
><em>- ¡Hola, chicos!~ ¿De nuevo peleado?<em>  
><em>- Hola, Hungría~ Sí. Se llevan bastante bien últimamente, a decir verdad~ - Saludó con su característica sonrisa Antonio.<em>  
><em>- Eso parece... - Respondió con una pequeña risita la húngara. Por sus conocimientos yaoísticos -que no eran pocos- sabía perfectamente que con cada pelea el francés y el británico se decían entre líneas todo el aprecio que se tenían. Incluso algo más.<em>  
><em>- ¡Idiota, franchute apijotado*, suéltame! - Cierto inglés pataleaba bajo el peso aplastante de Francis, en la arena. Éste se encontraba sentado sobre él.- ¡Pesas mucho! ¡Estás gordo!<em>  
><em>- No. Ni aunque me lo pidieses S'il vous plaît con voz moe. ¡Ni si quiera de rodillas! Bueno, tal vez de rodillas sí. Todo dependería de si llevases puesto un traje de sirvienta o no~... - Comenzó a fantasear. - Estarías tan lindo~... <em>  
><em>- ¡Ni muerto y remuerto y bajo amenaza de muerte y eunucación lo haría! ¡JAMÁS!<em>  
><em>- Tsk, mon amí, hay que ver que poco sentido de la monosidad tienes... Además, dices muchos tacos y te avinagras enseguida... Realmente no estás nada lindo así... de avinagrado*.<em>  
><em>- Grrr, ¿serás...?<em>  
><em>Por otro lado esta conversación anglofrancesa hizo que algo en la cabeza del español, un mecanismo recóndito, oculto y muy escondido, hiciese "Click!".<em>  
><em>- ¡Oh, Dios! - Se puso depié de un salto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Todos los demás miraron a España con incertidumbre e intriga. - ¡Que me dejé olvidado a Lovi de camino a la playa!<em>  
><em>- ¡Venga, Doitsu, no te quedes atrás~! Ve~<em>  
><em>- Ya voy, ya voy... - Andaba unos metros por detrás del italiano, cargado con las bolsas. Masculló por lo bajo sobre lo rápido que llegaba a ser el italiano para lo que le interesaba.<em>  
><em>- ¡Ánimo, Doitsu! ¡Tú puedes vencer a la vagancia! Solo ten fuerza de voluntad~ - Le animó de curiosa manera.<em>  
><em>- ¡Eh, tú, que yo no soy ningún vago! - Aceleró el paso, cabreado, con intención de corroborar su afirmación. En poco tiempo ya había alcanzado al menor.<em>  
><em>- Ve, menos mal que el autobús no nos dejó muy lejos, ¿verdad?~<em>  
><em>- Sí. Siempre podríamos habernos topado con aquel conductor loco en la autopista y entonces se habría armado buena, así que tuvimos bastante suerte, la verdad.- Comenta, serio. Recordó el accidente recientemente ocurrido:<em>  
>"<em>Iban en el autobús, en los asientos de la última fina, para variar. Alemania miraba aburrido a Italia, el cual le nombraba cada vez que veía algo interesante por la ventanilla. Es decir, siempre.<em>  
><em>De repente el vehículo paró en seco. Se escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas contra el asfalto seguido de un sonoro golpe entre metales.<em>  
><em>Italia habría salido volando asientos adelante si el alemán no hubiese sido harto rápido al atraparle.<em>  
><em>- Ve, ¿qué pasó? - Preguntó tranquilo, inconsciente de a cuanto estuvo de sufrir un accidente.<em>  
><em>- … Parece que hemos chocado contra algo... - Respondió nervioso, todavía manteniendo la sujeción del italiano. De fondo la gente se movía de sus asientos en un intento por saciar su curiosidad.- Creo que deberíamos ir también nosotros a ver qué ocurrió...<em>  
><em>- Pero, Doitsu, ¿cómo quieres que me mueva si no me sueltas?<em>  
><em>- … Ah, claro, por su puesto.- Le dejó libre, sonrojado. Luego ambos imitaron a sus compañeros de trayecto y salieron del vehículo.<em>  
><em>Afuera un hombre de poca edad, casi la misma que ambas naciones, se disculpaba con el conductor efusivamente.<em>  
><em>- ¡Realmente lo siento, señor guagüero*! - Mostraba, con cada reverencia, una educación poco vista por aquellos lares.- No sé en qué estaría pensando para saltarme el semáforo. Simplemente iba rápido, me pareció verlo en verde para mí y... Bueno, ¡simplemente se me fue el baifo*! - Trató de resumir. Se le veía avergonzado por lo ocurrido. A la izquierda suya se podía ver un coche, marca Renault rojo, con el morro totalmente empotrado en una esquina delantera del robusto autobús.<em>  
><em>- Bueno, al menos se ve que no salió malherido... - Se fijó el alemán. A pesar de tamaño golpe, el hombre no tenía apenas más que unos pequeños cortes. Nada de lo que preocuparse.<em>  
><em>- Ne<em>_**, **__Doitsu, ¿ a quién crees que se está refiriendo?_  
><em>- ¿Eh?<em>  
><em>- Ve, sin duda que ese tal Baifo del que habla es una persona muy importante para él. Si no, no lo habría buscado tan desesperadamente~<em>  
><em>- Italia, no creo que estuviese buscando a nadie en especial... - Le corrigió.- Es más, dudo que ese tal "Baifo" que dices sea siquiera una persona.<em>  
><em>- ¿Entonces qué es?, ve...<em>  
><em>- … … … - No respondió, más que nada porque no conocía la respuesta. A saber lo que significaba baifo. En aquel lugar hablaban muy extraño.<em>  
><em>- ¿Eh, Doitsu, qué es? ¿Eh?<em>  
><em>- No lo sé, Italia, pero tampoco importa mucho en estos momentos. De lo que sí deberíamos preocuparnos es de no llegar tarde, así que coge tu bolsa que iremos a pie. No creo que quede muy lejos. - Se volvió al autocar a recoger lo mencionado y poco después partía seguido del italiano rumbo a la playa"<em>  
><em>- ¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu, mira! - Señalaba Feliciano a un enorme montículo de arena negra que hacía límite con el mar.- ¡Ahí está la playa, ve! ¡Ahí está!~<em>  
><em>- Ya lo sé, Italia. Ya la he visto, tranquilo. - Le intentó tranquilizar, pues el italiano estaba muy alterado por la emoción. Lo irónico hubiese sido no verlo.<em>  
><em>Mientras, en mencionado lugar, España parecía debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Giraba en el sitio cual tiovivo descontrolado, con ambas manos adornando su rostro preocupado, y sin parar de repetir "¡Oh, Dios mío, que he perdido a mi Lovi! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ay, Dios mío..." una y otra <em>_vez._  
><em>El francés, ya mareado de tanta vuelta, decidió pararle, aunque de una manera un tanto peculiar: con la zancadilla.<em>  
><em>- Tranquilo, mon amí. - Se arrodilló junto al recién caído - ¿Acaso no ha viajado ya Romano a estas tierras?<em>  
><em>- Sí, sí que ha venido a mi país infinidad de veces... Pero nunca a estado en un lugar de extrarradio, qué digo extrarradio, ¡megaextrarradio!, como éste...<em>  
><em>- Hm, comprendo... - Le dio unas leves palmaditas en la espalda.- Pero aún así seguro que fue listo, o lo intentó, y acabó encontrando a su hermano. Seguro que ahora estará con él, ¿no crees?<em>  
><em>- … Sí... supongo... - Contentó no muy seguro.<em>  
><em>- Hablando del rey de Roma, mira quién se asoma. Y que además viene acompañado. - Soltó el británico.<em>  
><em>España buscó efusivamente con la mirada al italiano menor, con la esperanza de que junto a él viniese el otro italiano, el refunfuñón.<em>  
><em>- ¡Ve, Ciao!~ - Saludó lindamente Italia, que estaba a pocos pasos ya del grupo. Iba caminando, agarrado de la mano de Ludwig -el cual accedió a regañadientes y tras mucha persuasión- cuando un repentino frenazo le hizo caerse en el sitio. El causante, el alemán. Se levantó, un poco dolorido, y le miró.<em>  
><em>- Ala, ¿y a éste ahora que le pasa? - Preguntó con una sonrisa el americano fijándose -y no solo él, sino todos- en la expresión de terror, mezclado con cabreo, nerviosismo y "Oh, Gott. Tierra, trágame" que portaba el teutón en la cara. Clavado en el suelo, miraba con espanto a su alrededor, incapaz de mover un músculo.<em>  
><em>- ¿Doitsu, te encuentras bien? ve... - Italia estaba preocupado.<em>  
><em>- No, Ita-chan, no se encuentra bien... - Respondió Francis, tomando voz por el traumado Alemania.- No se encuentra bien porque se acaba de dar cuenta de que... [-]<em>

* * *

><p>¡Yayz! Pero que malvado soy (Lo sé) XDD ¿De qué se habrá dado cuenta? Lo descubrirán en el siguiente Chapter~~<br>PD: Me tomo unas leves vacaciones para terminar el capítulo de I'll be your Owner, que ya me dicen que me echa de menos (?)~ ¡Puede que incluso suba otro fic nuevo! Aunque sobre lo que irá, eso ya es secreto de Estado wo)/  
><em><strong>*Apijotado* <strong>__Que es un repipi que siempre viste de marca y, por lo general, es un niño de papá. No estoy seguro de si pertenece a la jerga española, la canaria o a la mía (Que todavía es posible, pues me invento palabras XD)_  
><em><strong>*Avinagrado* <strong>__(Por si alguien no lo supiese XD) Que es un amargado. También, que es áspero con la gente y desapacible. La cara que pone vendría a ser como la de alguien que se toma vinagre sin nada o se come un limón. Es de la jerga española, creo (Si también se usase en Suramérica, entonces perdonad mi error, tanto con esta como con otras palabras.) _  
><em><strong>*Guagüero* <strong>__Pues bueno, si bien GUAGUA es autobús, entonces el guagüero es el que conduce una guagua, oséase, un autobús~ Simple de entender, ¿eh? (Aunque difícil de pronunciar XD) Proviene, obvio, de la jerga canaria. (Y traducido suena feo: autobusero XD)_  
><em><strong>*Se me fue el baifo* <strong>__Amo esta expresión, es de mis favoritas. Viene a ser como "Se me fue la olla/la pinza/el tarro/la chola/la cabeza" o como lo digan (depende del sitio). No creo que hagan falta más explicaciones. Bueno, solo una más: __*****__Baifo es el hijo de la cabra, (vamos, lo que vendría a ser el cabrito). Es un canarismo (Canarismo = De la jerga canaria)~_  
><em>¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios comprimidos en ZIP (sin bombas, por favor)? ¿Opiniones en forma de cometarios? Plis~ *Carita del gato de Shrek*<em>


End file.
